middlearthfilmsagafandomcom-20200215-history
Merry Brandybuck
|parent(s): = }}Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck is a character featured in the Middle-Earth Film Saga. Occasionally causing trouble with his cousin and best friend, Pippin Took, Merry has an Undying loyalty to his friends and family and a Hobbit with a brave heart. Merry is portrayed by Dominic Monaghan. History Background Merry was the only child and son of Saradoc and Esmeralda Brandybuck (nee Took). He was close friends with his cousins [[Pippin Took|Peregrin "Pippin" Took and Frodo Baggins The Fellowship of the Ring The Two Towers In The Two Towers, Merry falls ill during his and Pippin's capture by Orcs and Uruk-Hai but the two are able to escape when the Rohirrim attack and are protected by Trebeard at the behest of Gandalf. Merry later presses on to the Ents to go to war. He is successful when Treebeard sees that half the trees he knew was cut down. He and Pippin later find Saruman's storeroom and stealsl longbottom leaf. However, when Pippin asks if they should share the smoking leaves with Treebeard but Merry says they must keep it to themselves before pulling out a pipe and imitates the Ent The Return of the King While he and Pippin are guarding Isengard, they are reunited with Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli. After a confrontation with Saruman, the duo of best friends travel to Rivendell with their reunited companions. He was sadly separated from Pippin as he and Gandalf accompanied each other to Gondor while Merry stayed at Rohan, where Merry befriended Lady Éowyn and became an esquire of Rohan in order of the King. However, while Théoden intends to leave him behind, Éowyn secretly takes him with her. During the Battle of Pelennor Fields, Merry noticed the Witch-king attacking Éowyn. He helped her by stabbing the Witch-king's leg, which enabled her to kill the evil servant of Sauron. However, in doing so, Merry is poisoned with the Black Breath and was separated from Éowyn while losing his Elven cloak in the process. Later that night, Merry is found by Pippin. He tells his best friend that he knew that he would find him and then asks if he is going to leave him again, but Pippin says he is not going to leave Merry, but look after him. Aragorn later heals Merry from the Black Breath, as he is seen accompanying the army to the Black Gate. During the confrontation between Sauron's emissary, the Mouth of Sauron and the company, Merry believes Frodo to be dead but Aragorn doubts that he is gone. After the Battle of the Black Gate, Merry is reunited with Frodo and the cousins joyously embrace one another. Family Trivia * Merry is based on the character of the same name from ''The Lord of the Rings ''by JRR Tolkien. * Merry is fluent at throwing rocks and other objects, sharing these traits with his cousins, Bilbo and Pippin, * He is one of the very few hobbits to have light colored hair. Additional Pages *Merry Brandybuck/Gallery Appearances * The Fellowship of the Ring * The Two Towers * The Return of the King Category:Brandybuck family Category:The Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Two Towers Characters Category:The Return of the King Characters Category:Hobbits Category:Male Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters